You know what they say about doors and wind
by EasilyWrittenName
Summary: The wind which blows one door closed, blows the next open. Naruto is offered a proposition that will save him from a dead-end slum and a dead-end life. But will he be able to endure what is to come? *Modern day-AU* Smart!naruto


A firm knocking came from the door of the condo. A boy that was previously sleeping on the couch drowsily looked up from his pillow and cocked his head in the direction of the door.

'_What the fuck? Who would come knocking on my door at…' _Here, he glanced at his watch, the only source of time he had, sitting on the ground next to the couch. '_Three in the fucking morning? This can't be good…' _

Slowly, the boy pulled off the woven mat he used as a blanket, and put it on the couch. Suspiciously, he walked to his door, and looked through the peephole. Two darkly dressed men stood there with their hands crossed easily in front of them. They looked simultaneously relaxed and profoundly dangerous.

"Excuse the timing sir. We have a proposition for you from the government." The one on the right, a tall man in a hoodie that had a zipper starting at the top of the hood, said. All that was visible from the upper-right portion of the mask-like hoodie was one bored eye and a shock of whiter-than-white hair. In the dim streetlight the boy couldn't tell if his eye was brown or black.

The man on the other side, however, wore a dark mottled green canvas vest, that was bulky like some kind of puffy material was in it. Maybe armor, the boy thought. The second man was shorter than the first, but his muscles looked like they were made out of steel cord. Both men wore dark cargo pants, tucked into a barely higher than ankle matte black boots.

The boy reasoned that since he only had a single window in the house barely big enough to fit though, he was going to have to talk to these strange government men. He pulled open the door, and before he could even open his mouth, the men were walking in his house, and sitting on his couch.

"What the fuck are you doing? The Government and Police can't enter here without a permit." The boy said angrily.

"Oh no, we aren't from the Police or the Government. We merely have a proposition that the government is going to fund. We are here to ask you, Mr. Uzumaki, if you would like to come to Sarutobi Academy." The weird one with the blonde hair and face-mask hoodie answered him.

Naruto's stomach dropped. He had heard about this happening, all the children from his ghetto had. One of the freaks who could sense out the soldiers rolled through their ghetto every 2 years, silently, in a plain car. The only ones who knew were the Chosen, and they were taken away silently to go to the most prestigious academy in the entire country: Sarutobi Academy. No one ever refused them, and no one ever came back to their hometowns. He was rather numb at the thought of leaving his home forever, but realized he didn't even have true friends here. It was too dangerous to have real friends.

"You say proposition, but I think that's a little light of a term for it." Naruto retorted bitterly. The boy wanted to go, truly he did, but he wasn't going to crumple immediately like some greedy coward.

The man with the long, evenly cut black spikes nodded appreciatively at the twelve year old boy's resolve. "Well, It's not much of a choice, but we still like to call it an offer. If you know that, then you know who we are and you know it's better if you just come with us easily."

The man spoke lightly and calmly, but left no room for doubt in Naruto's mind that he would be going away with these men tonight, one way or another.

"I heard about the kids who have tried to resist. I'll go, just let me get all my stuff." Naruto figured if he was going to be going to an academy soon, there was no point in getting beat to a smear now.  
"You don't need any of this stuff. You will be compensated for everything at the academy, and more." Once again, the tall white haired one spoke, and they both got off the couch. At a lightly fast pace, they opened the door, and started walking to the stairs that led down to the underground garage. Right before they got to the stairs, they simultaneously stopped and turned their heads to look at Naruto, still fiddling to lock his door behind him.

"Leave it be. Don't bother with locking it, I told you that you won't be needing that place anymore." The tall one spoke again.

Naruto decided not to get on this man's bad side only seconds after meeting him, so he left the key in the lock, and sped to catch up to the other two. The man nodded in appreciation of the boy's gesture. Not only did he show that he was ready by immediately following what might be considered an order, he also showed that he was ready to completely let go of his old life for something more by leaving the key in the lock.

"Well then, I believe that I introduced myself. My name is Obito Uchiha, and this is my partner Kakashi Hatake."


End file.
